User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rave Master Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rave Prop 1.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omega natsu2 (Talk) 20:15, March 31, 2012 Logo The colors Look Amazing; But can you make the front different, something less fancy Sorry if i sound rude and like i don't appreciate your work, cus i do :) Also can you make it; Rave Master Wiki Not just Rave wiki Thanks and sowee if am asking for to much, other then that i think the colors look awesome:), Thanks your awesome work. 20:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks i like both of them but am ganna go with this one Arigato :). 21:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Hello, Not so long ago i requested for the Visual Mode to be shut down, they want me to discuss this with all the Active users, so please come here and cast your Vote. Lol i know u don't edit here but just encase they say something like; well this user was active the other day and he did not put down his opinion, thanks. 14:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Template Help Hello. Rai can you help me with this template cus it looks retarted right now :(. I want it to look like the Ones over at FT. Sowee if i keep on using some of the FT templates, if you wan't me to stop just say so and I'll go treasure hunting elsewhere lol i'll try to make some for myself. 15:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir :D, also thanks for helping me with the fronts, it got me a A+ for my English class. I used it for a presentation, which am not good at, i get like Erza but not as bad. Okay so i erase everything on this page and paste the codes u just gave me? 00:26, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol, Thanks. Can i do anything to repay you Like over at the FT wiki. Look Look!. 18:45, April 11, 2012 (UTC) lol yeah, you see where it says; Character(s). I made this new template , that will add the character to the category. Example i was thinking that if you like it, we could use it for the FT wiki. (The Chi stands for; Character Image). I was thinking about making it CI only. 01:40, April 12, 2012 (UTC) CT. What would that stand for; Character? 01:45, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Lol is not your fault, is cus i went back and typed CI after i sent you the message. can i work on it on my sandbox, at the FT wiki. 01:51, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Fix Fix this at the FT wiki ( ._.) It bothers me...Thanks. 02:06, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Sho early =_= I don't wanna go to school. Anyways, didn't you notice that the images were showing way too much to the right? That should fix the problem ^_^. 10:36, October 16, 2012 (UTC) it was this -_- And thanks for fixing it over there =P The images look awesome now v.v